The wearers of "hard hats" required in industrial operations, construction areas of hazzardous manufacturing areas must work not only in closed areas but also in outside areas where they are subjected to the elements of wind, sun, snow and rain where they are provided with little or no protection of their head and neck area against cold under extreme conditions.
Numerous devices have been advanced to be placed over the crown of hard hats such as shown in the following U.S. Patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,100,896 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,146,462 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,205,508 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,594,814 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,091,469 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,272,853
The above patents are provided with covers of multiple panels requiring sewing of knit porous stitching which stretches and permits drafts around the face, head and neck areas.